Always Time For Tea
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: What happens when a tea lover from another world clashes with the wondrous world of Underland? What will all the creatures and plants alike think of the new yet odd incomer? Most of all, how did he get there?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor Avatar: The last Air Bender. **

**Summary:**

_**What happens when a tea lover from another world clashes with the wondrous world of Underland? What will all the creatures and plants alike think of the new yet odd incomer? Most of all, how did he get there? **_

**Notes: This is my first ever crossover, so please be nice. Ha ha, I never had the nerve to make a crossover until this day. Probably going to be a two-shot, if not more.

* * *

**

While wandering through his garden, in search of those special leaves perfect for any tea, Iroh had found an odd shaped hole in the ground.

"Aye, that wasn't there before" Iroh mumbled to himself, stepping closer to the hole.

The hole seemed natural enough, and Iroh didn't think too deep into how it had gotten to be in his garden. Perhaps a night creature had come during the night, and dug themselves a home in his garden.

Curiosity got the better of the man as Iroh knelt down in front of the large hole, his hands gripping the tall, yet dried up grass.

"Hello!" he called into the hole, only to hear the echo of his voice.

Realizing that whatever had made such a hole was not home, he attempted to stand, only to lose his footing, and he fell.

Falling into the deepness of the hole, his eyes were wide, and he screamed at the top of his lungs. He had no clue of what was happening, but he knew he didn't like it. Several times, he made attempts to climb back up to the top. As random objects fell, he tried to use them as a way out, jumping from one object to the next. He had almost reached the top when he slipped, and once again the man fell. This time he did not struggle, letting himself fall deeper into the hole.

* * *

At some point during his seemingly endless fall, his eyes had clamped shut. His eyes remained shut, even when the ground stilled underneath him. His breathing was shallow, and he could hear voices around him. Although the voices sounded pleasant enough, he did not dare open his eyes - at least not yet.

"What is that?" he could hear a small, yet confident filled voice asked.

A shaky voice replied, "I don't know, but I think it's a who, not a what."

"Where did it-sorry-where did he come from?" he heard the first voice ask.

"Well… I was hopping on my way to the Queen's court when I see this one right here falling from the sky."

"You think he's a human?" asked the first voice.

"Doesn't look like any human I ever met." replied the second.

"Maybe there's more worlds than just Alice's and ours?" suggested the first voice.

"The thought is a crazy one, but I think you may be onto something…"

"Should we wake him?" the first voice asked, "You know…so we can ask him questions?"

Iroh opened his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching. "I'm awake." he spoke, glancing around his surroundings. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the creatures in front of him.

In front of the old man stood a small dormouse and a white rabbit, staring him down curiously.

"Who are you?" asked the white rabbit.

Shocked, Iroh exclaimed in a whisper "You can talk."

"Yes, that I can." replied the rabbit.

"But you're a rabbit…how's that possible?"

The white rabbit sighed, growing impatient. After all, time was ticking.

"Look, uh…" the rabbit began, but paused realizing he did not know what to address the man as.

"Iroh." the old man filled in.

The rabbit nodded, and went on "Look Iroh, putting all logic aside, you are in a different world than the one you might have came from."

"I kind of realized that when you started talking" replied Iroh.

Ignoring the response Iroh gave, the rabbit continued to speak. "My name is McTwisp. Nivens McTwisp, but if you prefer to call me White Rabbit, then that's fine by me, and this-"

He was cut short by the dormouse, who glared slightly at the rabbit. "I can introduce myself" The rabbit nodded, and dormouse resumed speaking "My name is Mallymkun, but most of my friends call me Mally - it's shorter and easier to say. One only knows-"

Nodding slowly, Iroh stood up from the bright, lively, green grass.

"Not to be rude, but I must know…where am I?" Iroh said, interrupting the dormouse as she began to fall into a slight ramble.

"Oh right" Mally said, "This is Underland, or as our Champion used to call it, Wonderland."

Iroh hummed to himself in thought. "How do you suppose I came to be here?" he asked.

"We were hoping you would know." responded Mally.

"Iroh, what do you last remember doing in your world?" the white rabbit, McTwisp, asked.

"Well I was searching in my garden for the rare leaves to use for my special tea when I noticed an odd hole near the tree that harbored such leaves. My curiosity took the better of me, and I decided to check it out. The next thing I knew I was falling down a deep, dark hole." explained Iroh, "And now here I am, talking with you guys."

The white rabbit cursed softly under his voice. "Curse that March Hare and his random need to make holes in different worlds"

"What?" asked Iroh.

"March Hare." explained Mally, "Is a close friend of mine and the Mad Hatter." She paused. "The hole you're talking about must have been the one he told us about yesterday when he brought us odd leaves and insisted the Mad Hatter use them in our tea."

At the mention of tea made with Iroh's special leaves, his stomach growled softly. He placed a hand on his stomach.

"You must be hungry." the white rabbit said.

Rubbing his round stomach, he laughed softly. "That's an understatement."

The rabbit glanced at the dormouse, a look in his red eyes. She nodded in response.

"Why don't you come with me?" suggested Mally. "I was just on my way to one of Mad Hatter's tea parties."

"I'd love to…but are you sure your friend won't mind an extra guest to feed?" he said, always thinking of others.

Mally smiled. "Nah. They love guests."

"Okay then…take me to this Mad Hatter you speak of."

Mally nodded, and ran off. She stopped, and turned to see Iroh standing there. "You coming?"

"Right." Iroh said, running to catch up with the surprisingly fast dormouse.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

**Chapter one is complete. Now as you read, I will be working on the next part. Don't forget to review. I might be working on the next part, but that doesn't mean reviews won't help. They always help. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor Avatar: The last Air Bender. **

**NOTES: I decided…this is to be a two shot. Any other updates to this in the future would solely be partners to this tale or something like that.**

**Summary:**

_**What happens when a tea lover from another world clashes with the wondrous world of Underland? What will all the creatures and plants alike think of the new yet odd incomer? Most of all, how did he get there?**_

* * *

Iroh was awed at the sight before him as he and the dormouse approached a long table made up of several smaller ones. The long table was covered in more than one table cloth; each cloth having their own distinct pattern and color. Seated at the table was a hare and a man with an odd decorated hat. A small smile crossed his features as he exhaled the smell of fresh tea.

"Hello" Iroh spoke, smiling. "You two must be March Hare and Mad Hatter. I'm Iroh-"

Laughing crazily, the March Hare jumped around, and mumbled some words to the Mad Hatter. Nodding quickly, the hare grabbed a tea cup, and threw it towards the new guest, screaming "You're late for tea!"

Iroh had been too shocked and surprised to stop himself from using his bending to stop the tea cup from hitting him head on. As the fire escaped his finger tips, he heard gasps coming from his new friends.

Iroh was quick to try and apologize. "I am sorry. I did not mean to use my bending…I…" Iroh sighed, and lowered his head, too shamed to look them in the eyes.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Iroh in awe. Suddenly, the silence was broken with loud, crazy laughter.

Confused, Iroh slowly raised his head.

"How did you do that?" asked Mally, slightly amazed, but there was a small hint of fright that she failed to hide.

He shrugged. "All fire benders can manifest fire from their finger tips"

"I never heard of a bender before" replied Mally.

"Well I've never heard of talking animals that drink tea until today" Iroh retorted back.

The dormouse put her paws up in front of her in surrender. "Okay, okay. You have a point."

* * *

Ever the one to spot out incoming conversations filled with tension, the Mad Hatter cleared his throat, quite loudly.

Clasping his hands together, he said "So…how about some tea?"

Iroh smiled, nodding. "Yes please."

"Sit, sit." the Mad Hatter insisted as he poured the steaming liquid into one of the tea cups.

Taking the offered tea, Iroh sat down in one of the many empty chairs. As he took a sip, Iroh's eyes lit in delight, and he complimented the Mad Hatter on the tea, "This is really good tea!"

The Mad Hatter smiled at his guest. "Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking…what kind of tea is this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" the hatter asked, "It's tea. Just tea."

Iroh shook his head. "Tea can never be just tea." he explained, "There's different kinds of tea. One of the many types being Jasmine tea - also one of my favorites." As Iroh went off on his rant about tea and all the different types, the Mad Hatter looked at the dormouse in question.

"He's not from Underland…" said Mally in response to the look.

The Mad Hatter nodded, returning his attention back to Iroh. "Iroh." he said.

"Sorry - I'm done." mumbled Iroh, stopping his rambling.

"So…Mally says you're not from here…is that right?" he asked.

Iroh nodded. "Isn't it obvious?"

* * *

"No…yes…no….yes….no…yes!" yelled out March Hare, trying to pour tea into a broken tea cup.

An eyebrow arched up, and Iroh told the hare, "You do know…the tea cup is broken…all you're doing is wasting wonderful tea."

The March Hare stopped pouring the tea, and glanced up at the man, a crazy look in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, stretching at the 'y' so far that it sounded like an 'e'.

Gulping, Iroh nodded. "Yeah…"

The March Hare glanced at the teacup he had been trying to pour tea in, and then back at Iroh. "Oh…so it is."

Iroh remained silent, and after a while, the hare went back to pouring tea into the broken teacup.

"You'll have to excuse my friend. He's not all there, if you know what I mean." The Mad Hatter said, before cracking up in laughter.

On top of the table beside many of the teacups, Mally giggled softly.

Iroh glanced around, and saw that he was indeed surrounded by a bunch of loonies. Taking another sip from his tea, he tried to ignore the scenes that played out before him. He could not keep his eyes glued to the liquid in his teacup as his eyes darted from the March Hare, who still attempted to pour tea into a broken teacup; the Mad Hatter, who was laughing very loudly; to the dormouse, who was laying on the table, having a fit of giggles.

Iroh cleared his throat, loudly. He sighed relieved when the madness stopped.

* * *

"Iroh," The Mad Hatter addressed the old man.

"Yeah…Mad Hatter?" Iroh replied.

"Can you answer me something?" the Mad Hatter asked him.

Unsure of whether he should say yes or no, Iroh nodded slowly.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked, followed by a small giggle.

"Let me think about it." Iroh said, and tapped his chin in thought.

After a few minutes the Mad Hatter asked "Well? Do you have an answer?"

"There's many possible answers" commented Iroh, "But one answer sticks out the most to me."

"What's the answer?"

"Before I say, I must know one thing - have you the slightest idea who the poet Edgar Allen Poe is?"

The Mad Hatter began to nod, before shaking his head. "No."

"Well all you have to know to understand where my answer is coming from is that Poe was a poet, and one of his poems were about a raven…" Iroh explained, "And, so my answer to your riddle is this: Poe wrote on both."

The Mad Hatter went silent, and for a moment Iroh feared that he had been incorrect.

Laughing, he said "Closest anyone has ever gotten!"

"You mean I was wrong?"

"Nope"

"So I was right?"

"Uh, uh"

"Then what was I?" Iroh asked, confused.

The Mad Hatter howled with laughter. He laughed and laughed until his sides hurt.

"Hatter!" yelled Iroh, growing irritated.

His laughter ceasing, the Mad Hatter explained the riddle, "There is no wrong nor right answer - actually, there is no answer at all."

"But that doesn't make sense." Iroh said, questioning the Mad Hatter's logic.

"Exactly!" laughed the Mad Hatter.

"There has to be an answer. Every question and riddle I've ever heard has had an answer, so why not this riddle?"

The Mad Hatter sighed, refilling his empty tea cup. "Iroh, I think you're forgetting where you're at."

"I'm in Underland" Iroh said, proving that he did remember.

"Okay so you do remember where you're at…" the Mad Hatter replied, "but you seem to forget that things that would not make sense in your world make perfect sense in Underland."

Iroh sighed, rubbing his temples.

"More tea?" The Mad Hatter asked even as he refilled Iroh's almost empty teacup.

"Something on your mind?" asked Mad Hatter. Even though he might be insane, he was in no way oblivious to others' discomfort.

"I think I've gone mad." answered Iroh, a serious look in his eyes.

The Mad Hatter cracked up in laughter. "Haven't we all?"

Yawning, Iroh whispered "I guess…"

"Tired already?" asked the Mad Hatter, glancing at his pocket watch. "It's only a quarter to four!" In truth, the pocket watch no longer ticked and had been a quarter away from four for as long as the Mad Hatter could remember, but Iroh didn't need to know that.

"It's been a long day." replied Iroh. "It's been nice meeting you…but" a yawn interrupted his speech.

The Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Mally waved their friend goodbye as his eyes began to slowly shut, and the world before him faded away. He could see glimpses of the day's events slowly fading into the dark as time seemed to reverse itself.

* * *

He groaned as the bright sunrays hit his face. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He sat up, leaning his back against the nearby tree.

"It was just a dream?" he questioned, unsure. "But it felt so real."

"Uncle!" he heard his nephew call out to him.

"Coming!" he yelled back, as he stood. What was he doing out here in the first place again? _Oh, right_, he thought to himself, _special tea leaves_. Grabbing a handful of leaves, he hurried back to where his nephew waited.

* * *

**ENDING NOTES:Well, I think this is a good ending - do you agree? I didn't want to drag this tale on for too long. Remember, this was just for fun purposes only. **


End file.
